As personal information and/or content information are stored in personal user terminal apparatuses, demands on security have been increasing. A password input method is used for security of the user terminal apparatus in the related art, but various authentication methods such as fingerprint recognition, voice recognition, or iris recognition have been introduced in recent years.
In user terminal apparatuses of the related art, users try the iris recognition by staring at a mirror type infrared (IR) pass filter called a cold mirror. The positions and sizes of the iris recognizable in the user terminal apparatus are present for iris recognition in the user terminal apparatus. However, the iris recognition is difficult since the user cannot know the positions and sizes of the iris recognizable in the user terminal. For example, it is difficult to determine a distance suitable for iris recognition in the user terminal apparatus equipped with an imaging unit having no autofocus function.
For the iris recognition in the user terminal apparatus, a process for registering a user iris code is necessary. So as to obtain a high-quality iris image in registration of the user iris code, pieces of iris images are acquired and analyzed, and one or more iris images which are determined as the high-quality images from the pieces of iris images are stored in the iris code database. Even in response to the user iris code being stored among the iris images selected from the pieces of acquired iris images, accurate iris recognition is difficult due to a portion of the iris covered with an eyelid or eyebrows.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.